An endoscope is widely used to examine and cure portions of a human's body such as duodenum, rectum, large intestine, esophagus, ears, nose, and bladder.
In the examination and medical care of the human body by an endoscope, it is sometimes necessary to constantly adjust the inner pressure of the Human body. Namely, when a diseased stomach, etc., are treated, it is necessary to see changes in the sizes of diseased portions of ulcer, etc., in medical processes under the same pressure condition, so that it is required to adjust the inner pressure of the human body in every medical care.
When medical care is performed by an endoscope provided with a laser knife, carbon dioxide gas is discharged from an end of a laser incineration probe to protect an optical fiber for guiding the laser. In this case, it is necessary to hold the inner pressure of the Human body constant to guarantee that the carbon dioxide gas is not sucked into a diseased portion of a patient and the diseased portion is thereby expanded.
A constant pressure apparatus for an endoscope is used in accordance with the requirement mentioned above. The conventional constant pressure apparatus is constituted by means for supplying a gas into a human's body, means for sucking the gas from the human's body, and a detector for detecting the inner pressure within the human'body.
In the conventional constant pressure apparatus of the endoscope mentioned above, it is necessary to insert the inner pressure detector into a channel therefor. Therefore, a normally general endoscope cannot be used in examination and medical care required to adjust the inner pressure of the human's body.
Namely, conventionally, an endoscope body and the inner pressure detector are incorporated to perform examination and medical care. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 1, only a dedicated endoscope provided at an end thereof 200 with a channel 100 for the inner pressure detector of the human's body can be used in the examination and medical care required to adjust the inner pressure of the human's body.